The Cullen's ch1
by bubblybubbles14
Summary: Rosalie has an adopted daughter given to her by Edward who found the newborn. The child has ties to both vampires and werewolves. Story takes place when Edward meets Bella. Jared has imprinted on this swing vote child. Bella-bashing. JaredxOC Other AU imprints or no imprint at all. Jared and Paul are both two years younger then Sam. Just go with it :)


Summary: Rosalie has an adopted daughter given to her by Edward who found the newborn. The child has ties to both vampires and werewolves. Story takes place when Edward meets Bella. Jared has imprinted on this swing vote child. Bella-bashing. JaredxOC Other AU imprints or no imprint at all. Jared and Paul are both two years younger then Sam

I don't own anything accept Lillian Mary Cullen and some plot twist. I'm running along side the movies, which I don't own. I don't make money of this, I do it cause it's fun.

X

Edward stands in the ruble next to a burning body. He's staring at the small forgotten village just outside Forks; he was to late to save anyone but destroyed the newborn that attacked the village. A soft whimper brought Edward back to awareness, he looked around the rubble until he came across the upturn crib. There was a trail of blood running away from the crib; Edward assumed it was the mother's. She must have been the last human to die; Edward had caught sight of a pretty young blonde woman being dropped out of the arms of the newborn when he arrived. Edward saw the newborn start towards a direction before Edward ended the newborn, this baby must have been the reason. The newborn was coming back to kill the baby. Edward squatted and carefully lifted the crib and froze. Staring back at him was a beautiful baby girl who couldn't be over the age of 3 months. She was wrapped in a yellow blanket, she giggled at the sight of Edward. Her light green eyes sparkled as she reached up to Edward, Edward smiled down at the baby and picked her up bringing her close.

"Put her down cold one." Edward turned around. A heavyset male, with a deeply wrinkled face and dark russet skin with black eyes and wheelchair-bound was just outside the doorway. Edward carefully brought the child closer to him. "Did you do this?"

"Billy I killed the vampire that did. This child is the only survivor." Edward said. "Please I know someone who could raise the child with a lot of love, and she will be safe from further attacks."

"Bring the child and the 'parent' to the reservation this child if going to be raised by one of your kind, it needs to be apart of the treaty." Billy said he wheeled away and Edward sighed. He stood to his full height and walked back to the new house he just moved to. When he walked in a being of 5'6" height, with billows of gently waving, caramel-colored hair, a face that is heart-shaped with dimples, and a slender but rounded figure started towards Edward with a smile on her face. When she breathed in she stopped and glanced at him.

"Esme, where is Rosalie?" Edward asked. Esme called for Rosalie. A 5'9" tall woman, with an elegant figure similar to a model's, with long wavy blond hair that falls halfway down to the middle of her back walked in followed by a 6'5" male who is very muscular and very handsome, and has slightly curly dark brown almost black hair. The blonde walked to Edward, she looked down and saw the light green eyes and took her from Edward.

"Rosalie, this is the only survivor from a newborn attack. I think you should raise her." Edward said carefully. Everyone in the room looked at Edward with shocked faces.

"Edward she is a human." The brute male said.

"Emmett is right Edward, how am I suppose to raise a human?" Rosalie said agreeing with her mate. Esme frowned a little.

"The mutts would surely come for her." Rosalie added, Edward shook his head and thought his next sentence carefully.

"Billy has agreed to add her to the treaty if we wished to raise her. You would be her mom, Emmett her father and then the rest of us as aunts or uncles or grandparents. This could work out." Edward said, Esme smiled at Rosalie's expression. Emmett walked over to Rosalie.

"You can have all you've ever wanted. We should call her Lillian." Emmett said with a soft smile on his face as he looked down at his soon to be daughter. Rosalie smiled up at him, the rest of the Cullens came to the front room and met the new young but beautiful Cullen. Edward nodded at Emmett and the two plus Rosalie left for the reservation.

"Her name is Lillian Mary Cullen." Rosalie said to Billy. Billy nodded and motioned for a young boy to come forward he looked about 4.

"This boy is Sam Uley and he will be the other half of the Ancient Promise." Billy said. "The girl will be raised along side him."

"I thought we would be the ones to raise her." Edward asked with a slight growl. Billy raised his hand.

"It takes a village to raise a child she will grow with the knowledge of both of our kinds. She will be the buffer allowing use to be civil and tame the natural sworn enemy part." Billy said, the males discussed further while Rosalie sat with Lillian. Sam wandered over to her and gazed down at the baby. Lillian giggled at Sam and touched his nose sealing the Ancient Promise.

X

"Sammy!" A 14-year-old Lillian yelled as she dropped from the branch onto an unexpected 18 year old Sam Uley. Sam fell down his stomach with Lillian on his back, Jared lit up when he saw the young Cullen and Paul laughed at Sam's misfortune.

"Hey Pup." Sam said with a slight laughed. Sam has called Lillian Pup since he was he was 10. Lillian knew what the three boys around her were and it didn't bother her. It bothered her mother the most, and then Uncle Ed then her father. Lillian ran her fingers through Sam's hair and then moved to stand next to Jared. Sam stood up and gave Jared a pointed look and then shifted his attention to Lillian. "So Pup, you ready to turn 15 next week."

"Mixed feelings Sammy, I'm nervous about High School. And to make matters worse I'm going to school with my parents." Lillian said with a face. Paul grabbed her around the shoulders with his arm and led her towards the beach. Jared was fuming behind the two and Sam gave a pat to his shoulder. Paul had a soft spot for Lillian and thought her words were gold, thought she was worth more then gold and was a lot calmer when she was around. Jared had imprinted on her and Lillian was holding him to the earth now and he couldn't get enough of it. Jared gets jealous about the relationship Paul and Sam have with Lillian but only when Lillian acknowledges them. Jared and Lillian had a great friendship but Lillian was closest to Sam by far. However Lillian will always make time for her Jar, and Jared would drop anything if his Lills needed him. Paul made fun of Jared's nickname once, Lillian was not happy and Sam made Paul pay for it. Paul never mentioned it again; Jacob had called Lillian Lills once when Lillian was 5, Jared 7. Lillian nearly cried and Jared told Jacob and everyone around that only HE was allowed to call Lillian Lills. It made Lillian happy and it strengthen their bond greatly. Sam nearly kicked Embry's butt when he called Lillian Pup. Safe to say the two most important werewolves in Lillian's life had names for her and they were hers.

"Are you okay Jar?" Lillian asked as they all sat on the beach, Paul removed his arm and Lillian moved to her knees in front of Jared who was resting on his forearms.

"Yes Lills, just thinking of poor Embry when you were 4." Jared said smirking at Sam. Sam smirked back but looked away when Lillian looked at him. Lillian turned so her back was facing Jared and moved her legs out towards Paul. Lillian leaned back against Jared, both sighed at the contact. Paul rolled his eyes.

"Sammy?" Lillian said quietly, while looking down and away from him. Sam made a noise and looked over at her, Sam moved closer to Lillian causing Jared to growl lowly. Sam glared and looked back at Lillian with a softer expression. Lillian blindly reached behind her and placed her hand on Sam's nose. Sam's mind was assaulted by feelings and visions, he pulled away from Lillian and shook his head with a disgruntled sound. Jared wrapped his arms around Lillian and pulled them back away from Sam.

"Pup, what was that?" Sam said rubbing his nose. He had a love hate relationship with Lillian's 'gifts'. Sam has known about Lillian's abilities since she found out, when they were younger that's how she would communicate with just Sam. Lillian was relatively shy as a child, she only talked to a few people: Sam, Rosalie, and Edward. Each had a specific spot that Lillian touched, for Sam it was his nose, Edward his forehead and Rosalie her hand. Rosalie's was the easiest to communicate with in public, not that they went often.

"Something is coming Sammy, something that is going to put my family and the pack in danger." Lillian said grabbing Jared's hand a flipping it over to look at it. Sam stared at her with an uneasy look.

"Pup, you know how strong your family is. How strong the pack is." Sam said tilting his head. Lillian scoffed and traced the veins on Jared's palm. Sam looked back at Paul, he shrugged and grabbed a stick that was laying next to him.

"This danger is going to mess with the minds. I can't completely tell what it is or what but it's coming and it makes me uneasy, knowing my family is going to be hurt and there is nothing I can do about it." Lillian said, Jared ran his free hand through Lillian's blonde curly hair. Sam sighed and rubbed his nose again. Lillian chuckled a little, which received her a soft glare.

"Everything will be fine Pup." Sam said, he raised his hand to the height of her head. Lillian moved under his hand and pushed up, causing the three large wolves to chuckle. Sam called her pup because of her size and her need to have contact. Sam's way of comfort for Lillian was petting her head like a dog.

"I hope you are right Sammy." Lillian said. The boys exchanged looks.

X

"Come on Sammy, faster!" Lillian said into the wind, her wild hair was flying behind her. Her soft hands were gripping silk black fur, her long lean legs were straddling a horse size wolf. She was leaning her body down against Sam's back with her head right above Sam's wolf's. Sam sped up and Lillian giggled. They were coming up to the river that divides the pack and the coven, Lillian squeezed Sam's side between her knees. When Sam jump over the river, Lillian let go of Sam's fur and threw her arms and head back and smiled. Sam landed and began to slow down, Lillian remained sitting up right. Sam shook his giant wolf head, Lillian noticed and pulled lightly on Sam's ear.

"Not my fault I can't change into a giant wolf and do it myself." Lillian said, she rubbed Sam's head. "Besides I like our alone time." Lillian said leaning down to hug Sam's massive neck, Lillian pushed her face into his fur. Sam whined and Lillian moved to get down.

"Lillian Mary Cullen!" Rosalie yelled, Lillian couldn't see her but knew well enough that her house was close and her mom could smell her and her uncle Ed could hear her thoughts.

"Oops forgot it was my 17th birthday." Lillian said, she moved to the front of Sam. She fixed her tank-top and jacket and pulled to fix her shorts. Her feet were bare so she could feel the ground she walked on, helps her 'see'. Lillian is a very powerful human, she can do things that most Vampire's can't do. Lillian put her hand on Sam's nose and nuzzled his forehead. Lillian turned to face the direction her house was, Sam pushed her forward with his snout. Lillian turned over her shoulder and glared, Sam gave her a whine/bark that sounded like a chuckle. Lillian moved forward and heard Sam run off in the other direction. Lillian gave out a sigh.

_"How bad is it?" _Lillian thought, she heard a slight chuckled and stiffened.

_"She doesn't understand how her baby could forget the most important day to this entire family." _Edward responded through her mind, Lillian fidgeted with the bottom of her shirt as she walked through the door.

"Where have you- Lillian you know you are suppose to let someone know when you are going to visit the mutts." Rosalie said. "and we agreed no more late night visits."

Lillian shrunk back a little at her mother's tone and ran into a wall of a man. Knowing her father was behind her gave her some security. "Mommy I know. I was having trouble sleeping and I went to Jared's-"

"The nightmares are getting worse." Edward stated, Lillian snapped her attention to Edward with a fearful look. Edward felt a sting of betrayal coming form his niece, and he didn't need Jasper to tell him, her expression said it all.

"Kitten, you said they went away." Emmett said from behind her. Lillian whipped around.

"That wasn't a lie, it's not the same nightmare it was a year ago." Lillian said, Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Lilly, you have nothing to worry about. Nothing is going to hurt this family." Carlisle said putting his hand on her shoulder. Lillian looked at him.

"I know Papa but this is different. It's a feeling I can't shake." Lillian said. Edward stiffened.

"It's not only the coven, it's the pack as well." Edward said. Lillian groaned feeling a calming sense come over her.

"Can everyone stop using their vampire voodoo on me." Lillian said grabbed her head with one hand.

"Those mutts can protect themselves." Rosalie all but growled. "It's you everyone is so worried about Kitten."

"You may have vampire powers but you don't have the body of steal that vampires have." Esme said with a sorrowful expression. Lillian sank a little still holding her head. Emmett grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into his chest.

"We know you can absorb vampire powers by touching the vampire, and we know if you concentrate you can fully absorb the world around you through skin contact with some surface. However you aren't immortal Kitten, we just want you to be safe." Emmett said, Lillian snuggled into her father. She could feel the amused looks Jasper was giving Emmett, she could feel her mother's frantic expression, and Edward's concerned expression through her bare feet.

"Enough of the sad stuff! Happy Birthday Lilly." Alice said jumping up, Lillian smiled and stepped away from her father and turned to her aunt. Alice was holding a purple box. Jasper was behind her smiling. Lillian grabbed the box and walked over to the couch and sat down. The box was in her lap; she ripped the wrapping paper avoiding the edges of paper, under the purple wrapping paper was a black box. Lillian looked confused to her aunt who urged her to open it. Lillian pulled open the box and gasped. She grabbed out a set of car keys. She looked up at Alice and Jasper.

"We thought you might want to adventure around, we got you a truck so the mutts could go with you." Jasper said. Lillian smiled, she stopped trying to get the mutt thing out of the house years ago. Lillian got a tap on the shoulder and turned to see her grandmother standing with a box in her hand, her grandfather was sitting on the other couch with a smile. Lillian took the box from Esme and opened it, there was no wrapping paper around it just a green bow on the top. Inside the box was a necklace with a kitten jewel with rubies for eyes. Lillian stood and hugged Esme. Edward made his way over with a box, he pulled back the top and Lillian looked up at Edward.

"You can't be serious." Lillian said. Edward nodded and Lillian reached into the box, she pulled out a two charms. One was an E and the other was a L. Edward took the E charm and grabbed Lillian's wrist and pulled the jacket sleeve down. A charm bracelet rested on her wrist, there was a wolf charm a diamond charm a kitten charm and now an E charm.

"Now we always have a reminder of the other." Edward said, Lillian pulled the chain around Edward's neck and place the L charm on it. Lillian smiled. "You can't be replaced Lillian." Edward said hugging her.

"Okay, okay. Our turn." Rosalie said, Edward smirked and spun Lillian around. Emmett was holding Rosalie, Rosalie was holding a very good size box. Lillian shrugged and walked over to her parents. Rosalie placed the box on the ground, Lillian placed her hand on top of it. "No cheating Lillian." Lillian huffed and pulled the wrapping paper off carefully. She opened the box and inside was kitchen utensils, and baking goods. Lillian looked up at her parents and smiled hugely.

"She's excited." Jasper and Edward said at the same time.

"I'm totally going to ignore the vampire voodoo. Thank you so much I love it." Lillian said standing and hugging her mother. Emmett wrapped his arms around them both.

"I had a feeling you would considering you are always in the kitchen. Don't think we don't hear you complain about the ill equipped kitchen." Rosalie said. Lillian rolled her eyes.

"In other words uncle Ed told you." Lillian said, Edward smirked behind her and Rosalie and Emmett smiled. Lillian thanked everyone and turned towards the door.

"The mutts are calling her." Edward said. Lillian growl a little at Edward, something she learned from Paul. Edward smirked at her.

"Jerk." Lillian whispered. Edward smiled bigger and Emmett smirked. Rosalie frowned.

"You just came back from there, which might I add, you weren't suppose to be there." Rosalie glared slightly, Lillian looked at Jasper. Rosalie looked between the two. "Fine you can go. But be back before tomorrow, school starts tomorrow you know." Lillian ran out of the house after hugging her mother tightly. Rosalie smiled after her then shook her head. "Damn it Jasper, you two teamed up on me."

X

Lillian ran to the river, she stopped and stood still. She concentrated on her feet, she closed her eyes and walked down the side of the steep bank. She stopped right at the edge of the water and placed a foot in, this part of the river was shallow enough for her to walk across with the water just passed her ankles. She got to the other side and climbed up the bank and stood taking the sound and feel of water rushing by through her feet before running forward. Her eyes were still closed; she got to an opening within the trees and stood there completely still. She could see the many set of paws pushing against the dirt from different directions. The paws stopped moving and then one charged her from her left, Lillian ran to her right and slid. A black wolf jumped over her and in front of the dark sliver wolf, Lillian smirked and used her momentum to stand and took off further into the woods. She heard the joyous barks and howls around her and she smiled and ran faster. A wolf with gray fur with black spots and a thick black line on his snout, jumped out of the trees and was right behind her he leaped. However Lillian made a sharp turn and the grey wolf jumped into a slightly smaller wolf with ashy-brown fur with brown spots on his forehead and sides. Lillian heard the yelp from both and laughed. Soon a wolf with chocolate brown fur, but lighter around the face was on her right and a wolf with reddish-brown fur with chocolate brown fur on the face on her left. Both wolves were closing in on her, however Lillian stopped, the two wolves ran into each other trying to turn towards her. Lillian laughed and took off again, she hide behind a tree and pressed her back against it. She peaked around the side a saw a smallish gray wolf and a sandy colored wolf that has large paws but is one of the smallest wolves she has encountered today. She slows her breathing to steady and practically holds her breath. The sandy colored wolf has very good hearing; she resisted the urge to climb. The two wolves moved onward, Lillian ran out from behind the tree and nearly crashed into a large russet brown wolf standing a little shorter than Sam's wolf. Lillian smirked at him and ran again to a tree and climb it swiftly, the russet brown wolf was taken down by the other the grey and sandy color wolf when the collided with him. Lillian laughed from her place in the tree, she grabbed her stomach with one arm and kept herself in the tree with the other. The other wolves joined the three.

"Oh I love this game." Lillian said. "I win again." Suddenly a hand cover her eyes and an arm wrapped around her waist. She felt the chest against her back and the hot breath against her ear.

"Gottcha." The voice whispered. Lillian frowned.

"I hate when I miss count." Lillian huffed, the arms spun her around carefully and pressed her against the trunk of the tree. Lillian faked a glare at Jared, he just smiled and brushed his lips against hers. Lillian sighed and the two made their way down the tree. The wolves were all doing the equivalent of a smirk, except Sam he was slightly upset. "Sorry Sam I miss counted. I don't know why you look so smug you didn't do anything." Lillian said walking up to the dark sliver wolf. She flicked his nose, the wolf shook his head and sneezed. Lillian covered her eyes and all the wolves transformed quickly putting on pants. Lillian uncovered her eyes.

"You cheated!" Paul yelled. Lillian stuck her tongue out. Jared wrapped a protective arm around her and glared at Paul over her head. (yeah Lillian is that short)

"I did not. You were just to forward." Lillian said crossing her arms. Sam pushed Paul and the group chuckled. Seth looked at Lillian.

"Hey Lilly, why didn't you ride Sam. That's usually how the game works, it's you and Sam against us." Seth said, Lillian turned his way and ran to him hugging him into his chest. Jared glared on at Seth who put his arms out to the side showing no challenge to Jared.

"Sammy told me to run." Lillian said pulling back from Seth. "Besides it's easier to hide without him."

"You can't use telepathy, that's cheating!" Paul said again, Lillian turned and raised a finger.

"Correction you can't you telepathy within your pack, nothing in the rules saying me and Sammy can't." Lillian said, Jared walked over to her and stood next to her. Sam smirked at Paul. Paul opened his mouth.

"Give it a rest Paul we still won, Jared caught her before she got back to Sam's place." Jacob said sitting on a rock, Brady and Collin were both rubbing their heads. Quil was rubbing his forehead and Embry was rubbing at his chest. Lillian covered her mouth with both hands, she couldn't contain it anymore she laughed out loud.

"I'm sorry, it's just the big bad wolves are sore after running into each other." Lillian said, Jared and Sam gave confused looks. The four in question blushed.

"You want to run that by me again?" Sam said, Lillian opened her mouth to tell the story but was pushed to the grown with four werewolves on top of her and four hands piled over her mouth.

"It was nothing." Quil said, Brady nodded frantically pointing at Quil with his free hand.

"Yeah you know how crazy Lilly can be." Embry said, Collin nodded and yelped trying to pull his hand out from the pile. His hand was the one actually against Lillian's mouth and she licked it. Collin squirmed out of the pile and the other three were pulled off by Jared, he then helped her up. Jared intertwined their hands and lead Lillian along behind Sam, the rest of the pack followed after.

"Hey imprint. I'm hungry." Paul said once they reached Sam's house. Paul plopped down on the couch, then was smacked on the back of the head. Paul turned and growl while rubbing the back of his head. Lillian was the one to hit him, Jared was sitting in one of the armchairs across from Paul.

"Shut up Paul. It's my birthday, I shouldn't have to work for you." Lillian said sitting next to Sam. Jacob was sitting on a dinning chair with Seth in his lap and Collin and Brady ended up wrestling around on the floor before Embry threw a book at the two hitting Collin in the head. Collin instantly released Brady and rolled to his back clutching his head. Paul turned to Lillian.

"How did you know I was talking to you? There are other imprints in the room." Paul said, Jared and Sam gave Paul a pointed look.

"You are right but Seth can not cook. He burns water." Lillian said blatantly, Seth's face heated up and he turned to burry it into Jacob's neck. Leah chuckled at her brother and moved to sit in the armchair next to Jared's. Lillian looked down at her hands and traced the veins in her palm. Sam noticed this and put his hand face up on her lap. Lillian instantly began tracing the veins in his palm with her index finger.

"Something's bothering you Pup." Sam stated, Jared was watching Lillian intensely. Paul stopped laughing at Seth and looked to Lillian.

"Lilly what's wrong." Paul asked suddenly tense. Lillian didn't look up, Sam rolled his eyes and grasp her hand. Sam pulled the small hand to his nose, Lillian snapped her attention to Sam with wide eyes. Sam leaned back and released Lillian's hand.

"Whatever is coming Sam is coming soon." Lillian said, Paul leaned over and placed a hand on her shoulder. Everyone knew Lillian need physical contact and Sam seemed to be trying to grasp whatever was just pushed at him. "Do you believe me now?"

"Lilly, nothing can hurt the pack. We are to closely bonded." Seth said from Jacob's lap. Seth grabbed Jacob's hand and the other hand grabbed Jacob's knee, showing Jacob how scared Seth was by the near death grip. Seth was confident around his mate that was obvious to anyone within or outside pack. However Seth scares easily that is only obvious to Jacob and Lillian.

"Seth is right Lillian. We have told you before that nothing is going to happen to us. Stop worrying about us and worry about yourself." Embry said with a tight face. No one in the pack can really explain it but every wolf is extremely protective of Lillian, for what seems like no reason beside Jared Paul and Sam. Lillian stood and closed her eyes tightly and looked down clutching her fist.

"You guys don't get!" Lillian shouted. Jared stood and wrapped his arms around her. Lillian pushed him away shocking everyone. Sam stood and put his hand on her shoulder, Lillian shook his hand off. "NO!" she shouted.

"Lills-" Jared said, Lillian cut him off.

"Until you guys can take this feeling seriously I'm not allowing contact from anyone." Lillian said, Paul was the next to stand.

"Lillian we all know contact is needed for you." Paul said concerned.

"Then I suggest you believe me quickly." Lillian said.

"It's just hard Lilly." Brady said, Collin nodded by his side. Seth clenched Jacob's knee tighter digging his dull nails into the fabric. Jacob noticed the white knuckles and placed his free hand on Seth's. Lilly turned on the two babies of the packs.

"I understand all of you believe that vampire's aren't a problem or threat. However I don't think this thing is a vampire." Lillian said, she pushed out of her tight trio and walked towards the front door. Jared resisted the urge to run to her.

"Lills." Jared whined, Lillian turned back and looked at the pack.

"I can't Jar." Lillian said. She turned and walked out the door, she closed it softly behind her. Lillian walked back into the woods by the time she was at the river she was in tears. Edward was waiting on the other side, Lillian stopped right before the river and fell to her knees sobbing.

"Lillian!" Edward exclaimed, he resisted the urge of crossing the river and breaking the treaty. He was concerned but wouldn't lose his niece for anything. Her memories were precious to him and his family.

"No one understands." Lillian whispered, Edward heard it and squeezed his fist tight.

"Lillian, please come here. I can't help you while you are over there." Edward said sliding down the slope before splashing in the shallow water. Lillian looked up at Edward, he froze at the sadness and betrayal he saw there. Edward move slowly across the water keeping eye contact with Edward.

"You don't believe me either. Everyone is so concerned about me that they are making themselves vulnerable." Lillian said, Edward was right below the other side and was staring up at his niece.

"Lillian, I understand I've seen it. I will protect myself, as long as you promise you will be safe." Edward said lifting his hand towards her. Lillian hesitated for a second before she jumped into Edward. Edward was not expecting all of her weight stumbled a little before regaining his balance. He hugged Lillian tight, they remained in that spot for hours. Edward felt Lillian's slow breathing and decided it was time head home.

When Edward got home Rosalie took Lillian with haste, Rosalie looked Lillian over. She noticed the tear streaks on Lillian's cheeks and the half moon indents in her hands. Rosalie took Lillian up the stairs to put her to bed. Emmett turned to Edward.

"What the hell did the mutts do?" Emmett growled. Edward sighed.

"I don't think they are taking her feelings of unease seriously." Edward pondered aloud.

"What makes you think that? Paul usually believes everything that comes out of her mouth." Emmett said looking back at Edward. Edward grabbed his chin. Rosalie came down the stairs.

"I think that's why she brook down. Her most active supporter is not taking her seriously." Edward said glancing over the room.

"Paul?" Alice asked. Jasper stood up.

"Or is it Sam." Jasper commented looking towards Emmett.

"Wouldn't it be Jared?" Esme added glancing to Carlisle. Edward looked out the window.

"I'm not sure." Edward said. Rosalie growled and advanced towards Edward. Emmett grabbed her.

"How are you not sure? Aren't you the one she tells all this too?" Rosalie hissed. Edward didn't look towards her. "Well?" Rosalie yelled.

"Edward! Now is not the time to keep to yourself." Jasper said aggressively.

"I need more time, she is not exactly an open book." Edward whispers as he stands.

X

Emmett was driving his jeep with Rosalie in the passenger seat and Lillian in the back seat. Rosalie was getting antsy, it's been a week since the start of school and nearly three weeks since she came home in Edward's arms, and Lillian hasn't been talking to anyone.

"How are your classes Kitten?" Rosalie asked turning around to face her daughter who was sitting behind the drivers seat looking out the window. Lillian looked towards Rosalie then back out the window. Rosalie huffed. "Make any new friends?" Emmett pulled into the parking lot and after the car was placed in park Lillian was out of the car.

"Lillian." Rosalie shouted out the window, she exit the car and sighed. Emmett walked over to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"She will come around Rosie don't worry." Emmett said, he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the school's entrance.

"I'm worried she won't Em." Rosalie murmured, Emmett pulled her into his side and kissed her forehead.

Lillian sat down in her biology class and rummaged through her backpack, she felt the seat next to her become occupied and mentally groaned.

_"Is that anyway to greet your Uncle?"_ Lillian glared at Edward through the corner of her eye, refusing to make actual eye contact with him. Edward outwardly sighed and gave up. The teacher began his course when the door opened about 20 minutes into the class. A girl stepped into the room and stood in front of the fan, Edward covered his mouth and began squirming in his sit. Lillian glanced at Edward and then the girl, Lillian grabbed Edward's noise while glaring at the slightly smirking stranger.

"My name is Bella Swan." The girl said with fake shy tone. Edward calmed down after breathing in Lillian's scent and relaxed against his seat. The teacher instructed Bella to sit in front of Lillian and Edward. Bella sat down and turned around.

"I'm Bella." Bella reached out her hand, both of the Cullen's looked at it. Neither reached for it, Lillian glared at her and Edward was in no position to say anything.

_"It starts."_ Lillian thought, Edward turned towards Lillian with a shocked expression. Lillian's walls were back up both those two words confused Edward more then he already was. Bella turned back to the front disturbed by the two silent students.

X

**I found this guy just chilling in my computer I will explain things more in depth as the story goes on. The order of wolves in the chase was as followed: Paul Sam Embry Brady Quil Collin Leah Seth Jacob and lastly obviously Jared. They come into their wolf because the Cullen's never left so voila that explains that. Reviews are always nice. I'm currently at a stand still with my other stories huge writer's block and it's not fun. **


End file.
